Lovestruck Hogwarts
by wandcastr2
Summary: Harry finds himself in various sexual relationships with several girls at school, but will his romantic relationship with Ginny survive the lust he feels for the fourth year witches of Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1 - Ginny

Chapter 1

Hinny (Harry x Ginny)

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they're all property of Warner Brothers and Jo Rowling, etc., etc.

~oOoOo~

 _Thump_

Harry was awoken with a start. Where was he? What was this dark room? What was the source of the soft breathing coming from directly above him?

"Harry! _Harry!_ It's me!"

"W-wha…?"

Ginny was standing over him in nothing but a pair of loose-fitting violet sleeping shorts and a too-large pullover hoodie. Her strawberry hair fell around her face, framing it like a beautiful portrait of her. She knelt down so her face was closer to his. He felt her soft breathing fall on his skin. She put one finger to her lips and grasped his hand. She led him out of his temporary room at The Burrow, where he would be staying until the start of his fourth year at Hogwarts. They quietly scrambled up the winding stairs that never seemed to be in the same place twice and up to Ginny's upstairs room.

She pushed him onto the bed. Harry, still being dazed, didn't quite get what was going on. She straddled him and lowered her face right down to his. He smelled her breath and got a whiff of citrus. She pressed her lips to his and he returned with the same amount of passion, deepening the kiss. He let his tongue grapple with hers for dominance as he cupped her cheek with his hand. He removed his hand from her cheek and explored her clothed back. It was warm and soft under her sweatshirt. Fortunately, the sweatshirt didn't stop him from being able to feel her breasts through it.

He slipped his hand under the sweatshirt and felt her naked back and stomach. Her skin was smooth and soft, as he had expected and he sighed as he initiated another passionate kiss with his best friend's sister. He pulled her sweatshirt off to reveal no bra. Her breasts were perky and round, a solid C cup. They were perfect to him and he reached up. She arched her back forwards to provide his hands access to them. They felt soft but firm. Her nipples were erect and she was severely horny.

She moved even further forward and placed her breasts in his face. He sucked and pinched her nipples and licked all over. She slipped off her sleeping shorts and his boxers (he slept without a shirt). She dropped her head down and kissed up and down his cock. She enveloped the entire thing in her mouth and proceeded to bob up and down. He sighed and sat back as Ginevra Weasley sucked him off. Eventually, he got so into it that he began thrusting his hips forwards in time with her movements, pushing himself deeper in throat.

She sat up suddenly and turned around.

"My ass is yours, Chosen One!"

He didn't argue with the ravenous redhead and brought her juicy, splendid behind towards him. He softly kissed her slit and licked circled around her _tight_ , unshaven asshole. He moved back to her pussy and gave a long, slow, wet lick up her most private area. She shuddered at the feeling of the immense pleasure provided by the Boy Who Lived.

He gripped her waist and pulled her delicious booty back, further into his face and pushed his entire tongue inside her sex-craving cunt. He moved it up and down while massaging her sensitive clitoris with one hand. Soon enough, she lost all control as an overwhelming sensation of raw pleasure filled her and she released her she-cum all over his tongue. He lapped it up and turned her around.

She straddled him for the second time and lifted herself slightly up, using Harry's broad, muscular chest for support. He directed himself at her entrance, and looked directly into her wide eyes. She nodded approval and he pushed his member up against her moist slit, slowly pushing himself deep inside her.

It was all she could do not to cry out. His girth stretched her beyond belief but it was impossible not to love the feeling. He slowly gained confidence and started thrusting faster and faster. Her hair got progressively messier, as she kept running her hand through it while bouncing up and down. Harry barely managed to grasp hold of her breasts and massaged them as the wonderful Weasley rode up and down on his pulsing cock.

Suddenly, he wrenched himself out of her and left her whimpering of deprivation.

"I've always wanted to try anal… would you mind? I'll stop if it hurts too much."

She stuttered a quiet, "S-sure," and he gently kissed her to reassure her that he wouldn't hurt her.

He turned her around so she was on all fours, her asshole presented to him beautifully. He spit on his hand and rubbed his cock with it a little, to lubricate it so it would slide in easier.

"Alright here goes… three, two, one!"

He fucked his hips forward and his cock drove deep into her. She cried out into the mattress out of both pain and pleasure.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... just a bit- er, startled…"

He continued pumping in and out of her tight virgin asshole as he felt her plump, gorgeous ass. He rubbed his hands back and forth on her butt as he thrusted deep into her.

All of a sudden, without warning, he released rope upon rope of hot semen, spewing from his urethra and directly into his lover's tight ass. She sighed has she felt his would-be offspring bubble inside her as she collapsed onto the bed. He brought his face down and kissed her vagina until she came all over his face for the second time that night, and collapsed besides her, wrapping her in his strong arms.

They woke up in that same position the next morning and agreed to do it again sometime.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hermione

Chapter 2

Harmony (Harry x Hermione)

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they're all property of Warner Brothers and Jo Rowling, etc., etc.

~oOoOo~

Harry sat up groggily. He reflected on the events of last night and was amazed and how good fucking Ginny had felt. He vowed to do it again very soon, but right now, breakfast was more important. He tenderly kissed her and she stirred in her sleep as he exited her room. He sluggishly wandered down the hall, down a flight of stairs, then another, then another hall, then four more flights of stairs, then finally, the hall leading to the kitchen.

 _Magic, this was a confusing house!_

"Harry!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh! Hermione! I forgot you arrived last night. How was the trip?"

"Long."

He chuckled and sat down across from her. She had a plate that would make the OCD-stricken around the world proud. She had three slices of toast, all evenly buttered in a completely even stack, two pieces of bacon on each side, with each piece of bacon parallel to the next and a glass of pumpkin juice filled right to the edge of the glass without spilling over. Oddly enough, she appeared to be ignoring her meal completely and was engrossed in a human anatomy textbook.

"Shit, is that on our book list this year?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No, Harry. This is a _muggle_ textbook. I'm reading it for pleasure."

He snorted and dove into his bacon.

"Hey, Hermione, d'you know where Ron meandered off to?"

"I believe he's out with the rest of the Weasley clan. Doing their school shopping, I imagine, although I think Ginny already has all her stuff. That boy Dean picked the lot up for her. I reckon he fancies her."

Harry choked on his toast.

"Y-y'think?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously then returned to her textbook.

Seeing as school shopping was an all-day activity, the Weasleys would be out of the house 'till the evening. That meant Harry, Hermione, and the sleeping Ginny had the house all to themselves for the day.

Harry decided that Ginny probably needed her rest and didn't want to disturb her. He let her be and didn't bother her.

That meant it was just Harry and Hermione.

Harry spent a good two hours drawing up diagrams for the upcoming Quidditch season while chatting with Hermione about school and her textbook. She seemed utterly engrossed in it and he wondered what was so interesting and why she hadn't appeared to have turned the page all day.

"I've got to use the toilet, I'll be back."

He walked around behind Hermione and saw that she was intensely studying page 243: "The Male Form" which included a detailed diagram of a naked man.

" _Hermione!"_

She squealed out of surprise and slammed her book shut.

" _Harry!"_

He smirked at her.

"Quite the long time to be studying one diagram, isn't it, Herm?"

"I-I, uh…"

He pressed his index finger to her lips.

"If you wanted to admire the naked male figure, all you had to do was ask, you naughty girl."

Her eyes widened. He stripped down until only what was under his boxers remained covered.

"Harry, you didn't have t-"

He silenced her with a tender kiss to her warm lips.

" _Hush_ , just enjoy it!"

And so she did. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his muscular back while continuing the kiss from where they left off. It wasn't just a peck on the lips; it was the deep, lustful kiss of two people _very_ passionate about each other. He did the same, wrapping his strong, powerful arms around her small frame. Her bushy hair fell over his arms, and provided a soft cushioning around them.

He slipped off her sweater to reveal a simple black bra, breast cup size C.

"Interesting… I didn't take you as a black lingerie kind of girl, Hermione."

"Well it's not my usual. I was hoping I could somehow seduce you today."

"You sneaky _slut!_ "

"But I'm _your_ sneaky slut, Mr. Potter!"

A lustful growl escaped his mouth and he plopped their singular, intertwined body onto the bed. He rapidly kissed her mouth repeatedly while undoing her bra. She didn't notice until she felt the cold air on her exposed breasts.

" _Harry!_ You're supposed to _warn_ me!"

He laughed and dove into her beautiful tits. He sucked her breasts as if he expected milk to come out. She felt her nipples getting harder as he persisted at kissing her soft flesh. She had never so much as _hugged_ a boy before so this was quite the new experience. She assisted him by massaging the breast of hers he couldn't attend to. He slowly kissed down her stomach as he reached her lower body. She was wearing yoga pants, a rarity in the Wizarding world, as it was quite the contemporary invention.

"This is gonna be _good!_ "

Harry flipped her over so he could admire her soft, lush ass wrapped in tight nylon that outlined its shape perfectly. He pressed his face into her pillow-like fucksleeve holder. He didn't bother asking permission or taking off her pants first. He ripped a hole where her pussy would be, correctly guessing that she wasn't wearing underwear and stuffed his 8" cock into her tight cavern. She started to yell an objection but was cut off by a slow, lustful moan as he drove himself further inside her.

He pounded in and out of the Griffyndor girl as she yelled his name. He reached around and squeezed her firm breasts and kissed her back. He squeezed her delightful ass-cheeks roughly, leaving red hand marks as if to brand her as his bitch. She seemed completely willing to be his bitch and he could feel it. He knew he could dominate his best female friend and took full advantage of the opportunity.

He pushed her onto the bed so she was laying flat on her stomach with her ass-cheeks squeezed together. He climbed on top of her and squeezed his dick between said ass-cheeks and into her asshole. He pushed himself in hard and fast, not waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Oh, you _brute!_ If you're going to dominate me, go all the way! Harry Potter, I want you to _rape_ me and stretch my insides!"

He felt his cock throbbing and used the growth to his advantage. He gyrated his cock around to stretch out Hermione's tight anus. He ripped it out and pushed it back in as hard as he could while smacking her soft, innocent ass.

All of a sudden, her cock-hungry-cunt started spewing juices all over the bed.

"Oh, _Harry_! This is the most amazing orgasm I've ever had!"

He grunted in response as he was focusing on not cumming, himself.

He yanked his dick out of her.

"Wha-?"

He flipped her onto her back and fucked her missionary while suckling her tits. Without warning, he spilled his ejaculate inside her womb, possibly impregnating her.

"I would have been mad that you got me pregnant, but if it means having your _seed_ inside of me for nine more months, I'm happy, Harry!"

"Fuck, Hermione!"

They got dressed and stumbled downstairs where Fleur DeLacour, a student of Beauxbatons academy sat at the table.


End file.
